shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Croaghan
Name: Croaghan Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Matoran (Toa) Mask: (formerly) Kanohi Huna, the Mask of Concealment Element: Fire Weapons: Torch Blade. Rhoduka Spinner Side: Good Three Words to Describe: Stern, Powerful, Mysterious bio Croaghan was a Ta-Matoran living on the island of Gondol Nui, working as a post-man. However, the town was under constant siege by Skakdi pirates. Since the island had no Toa and no Turaga, the Matoran created an army to fight against the pirates, with Croaghan being one of them. Croaghan wasn't much of a fighter, but he did what he could to protect his island home. During one battle, he was knocked out and taken by pirates, along with a few other Matoran. One of the Matoran, a Onu-Matoran by the name of Magio managed to free the group. During their escape, Croaghan discovered a Toa Stone on the ship, transforming him into a Toa of Fire. The Skakdi realized of their escape, but Croaghan was able to burn down their ship. Returning to Gondol Nui, Croaghan lead the Matoran against the rest of the invading Skakdi pirates. Croaghan himself severely burned the pirate leader, Strok, causing the group to leave permanently. Croaghan then became the official Toa of Gondol Nui, protecting the island for hundreds of years. However, during the Great Cataclysm, Gondol Nui was shattered into many pieces, killing nearly all of the Matoran, and leaving the survivors to drift away, with Croaghan being one of them. He eventually landed on the island of Visorak, where he was found by the residents, also known as the Visorak, who captured him and mutated him into a Toa Hordika. Horrified by his appearance and trying to control his bestial side, Croaghan escaped and wandered Aqua Magna, all while fighting any Visorak he could come across, hoping no one else would end up like him. Ignoring the Toa Code, he believed that killing is at times a better way in order to make sure that the enemy does not cause any more harm. After hundreds of years, he was found by Axonn, who saved him from an army of Visorak. At this point, Croaghan appeared to have control over his beastial side, although how he came to this state is unknown. Axonn offered him a space in the Order of Mata Nui as they fought against the Brotherhood of Makuta. While reluctant at first, Croaghan eventually accepted, hoping to destroy more of the Makutas' Visorak hoard. Like the rest of the Order of Mata Nui, Croaghan fought against Makuta Terridax when had control over the Matoran Universe, even leading a few battles against the tyrant. After Terridax's defeat, Croaghan slowly rose up the ranks in the Order of Mata Nui, eventually becoming 2nd in command of the organization. During one battle against Pridak, who at that point was leading a terrorist organization, Helryx, the leader of the OoMN, was stabbed in the heart and killed. In anger, Croaghan destroyed the terrorist base and killed Pridak. After Helryx's funeral, he ascended her role, becoming the leader of the group. In his spare time, Croaghan often meditates to himself, hoping to never let the monster out again. To this day, Croaghan continues to monitor Spherus Magna, looking for any potential dangers. One of which he might already know about... trivia .this designed was originally be a revamped of hordika vakama Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Good Category:Fire Category:Male Category:Order of Mata Nui